


C'est écrit sur ton front

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oui, vous avez bien lu : la sexualité des gens est inscrite sur leur front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est écrit sur ton front

**Author's Note:**

> Petit délire sans prétention suite à une discussion avec une autre membre du groupe Sterek's Pack sur Facebook, par rapport à la bisexualité et la pansexualité. Je vous laisse faire les recherches sur le deuxième terme si vous ne le connaissez pas, vous êtes grands ;)

Il était de notoriété publique que Stiles Stilinski était depuis des années "Lydia-sexuel". C'était très rare, unique même en fait. Mais il ne jurait tellement que par la jolie Lydia Martin, qu'il était devenu impossible de le qualifier autrement. Il n'avais vraiment d'yeux que pour elle. Il ne regardait pas les autres filles. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas "hétérosexuel" inscrit sur son front.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : la sexualité des gens est inscrite sur leur front. Adieu problèmes liés au coming out. Adieu peur d'être rejeté par son meilleur ami lorsqu'il découvrira que les œillades dans la douche ne sont pas si innocentes.

Fort heureusement, et au plus grand soulagement de Lydia et de Jackson, son petit ami, cette étiquette sur le front de Stiles s'était changée en "hétérosexuel" lorsque ses hormones d'adolescent s'étaient mises en route. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Derek Hale.

A cet instant, son étiquette s'était transformée en "bisexuel". Bien évidemment, personne, à part lui-même, ne savait à quoi était dû ce changement. Il fallait dire que Scott n'était pas vraiment le mec le plus observateur du monde, et c'était donc Lydia qui s'était rendue compte de la modification d'étiquette la première.

Quant à Derek, il avait toujours eu "hétérosexuel" sur le front. Et ses histoires avec Paige ou Kate Argent n'étaient pas pour le démentir.

oOoOo

C'était une belle journée d'été, ensoleillée, très ensoleillée même. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud en fait. Vraiment trop chaud. A tel point que Stiles, qui se trouvait chez Derek pour une raison qui échappait plus ou moins à ce dernier, retira son t-shirt devenu collant par la sueur, soupirant d'aise un instant lorsqu'un petit courant d'air frais vint caresser sa peau. Et c'est là que tout bascula.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes, reluquant sans aucune pitié le torse fin à la peau laiteuse et parsemée de quelques grains de beauté. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'un filer de bave commençait à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et…

"Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !", pensa-t-il.

Il s'excusa vaguement en se dirigeant vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans la petite pièce. S'appuyant des deux mains sur le lave-main, il releva sa tête vers le miroir se trouvant au-dessus, les yeux fermement clos. Il n'osait pas les rouvrir. Il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Mais il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Alors il se força à ouvrir l'œil gauche. Puis le droit. Et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Ouf, il était toujours hétérosexuel. Son cerveau n'avait fait que divaguer quelques secondes.

Ce fut donc rassuré et confiant qu'il revient dans son séjour. Pour découvrir un Stiles sans t-shirt, mais maintenant sans pantalon également, en train de se passer un glaçon sur la nuque dans l'espoir de se refroidir un peu. Et Derek pensa à la fois que lui aussi aurait grand besoin de se refroidir, mais aussi qu'il prendrait bien la place de ce glaçon.

Alors qu'il se demandait si son sang avait davantage afflué dans ses joues, les colorant d'un rouge qui aurait presque pu éclairer dans le noir, ou dans son bas ventre, créant une réaction qui allait vite devenir gênante, il sentit un picotement sur son front.

Stiles se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

— Tiens, depuis quand t'es bisexuel, Derek ?


End file.
